In general, an electronic component of a semiconductor package and the like may include a chip formed from semiconductor elements, an electrical conductor (or terminal) that is electrically connected to the chip, and a mold resin or the like that molds the chip with the electrical conductor. This electronic component, when energized, may generate heat.
JP 2002-050722A describes an electronic device including a heat sink, where an electronic component is mounted on a substrate. A heat conducting sheet is interposed between the heat sink and a side of the electronic component opposite from the substrate. When the electronic component is energized and generates heat, this electronic device dissipates the heat to the heat sink through the heat conducting sheet.